Begging for Treats
by Telpei
Summary: Halloween night, Jounouchi has to pay off a debt owed to Honda. He ends up at Kaiba's door looking for treats, but Seto doesn't give out treats for free... SetoJou


Title: Begging for Treats - 1/1

Author: Telpei

Rating: PG

Pairing: Seto/Jou

Beta: None (rush to finish for Oct. 31! )

Spoilers: None.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Go 'way.

Summary: Halloween night, Joey has to pay off a debt owed to Honda. What situation could be more humiliating than this?

OoooooooO

Jou's feet were heavy as he trudged up the main stairway leading to the Kaiba Manor. On this night of goblins and ghouls, the mansion was sparsely decorated, but Jounouchi was impressed none-the-less. It took talent, after all, to carve a blue eyes white dragon into the face of a pumpkin. He sighed heavily as he adjusted the hood over his head, fumbling a little with the mittens he wore, before he reached out and banged the intricately decorated, golden knocker angrily against the heavy, wooden door.

Several moments passed in silence, and Jounouchi shoved his hood upwards again. It kept falling down into his face and obscuring his vision, and the large mitts on his hands weren't exactly very versatile. He was just about to give up and go home, when the latch on the door gave way and it slowly creaked open.

Katsuya Jounouchi very suddenly remembered his embarrassment, and he flushed red as his eyes darted to the ground nervously, finding the elaborate patterns on the marble threshold very interesting all of a sudden. "Trick or treat," he mumbled, refusing to meet the amused look adorning Seto Kaiba's features.

"I'm sorry, Mutt, I didn't quite catch that," the young business man proclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest. "You'll have to...speak up."

The blond's eyes instantly narrowed into a fierce glare and he took a threatening step forward – well, as threatening as one could get while dressed in a dog costume. "Why you..." he growled, his hands balling into fists beneath the three-toed paw mittens. He suddenly wished he could have dressed as a wolf so he could scratch this bastard's eyes out.

"Now, now, Mutt, you should restrain yourself. Dogs that bite get put to sleep," Seto warned, his eyes flashing with further amusement. He fell silent, as did Jounouchi, but the blond backed down, obviously reigning in his anger. Seto waited, raising an eyebrow expectantly, and Jou growled softly again before he spoke in a louder voice.

"Trick or treat!" he chimed in a falsetto tone, rolling his eyes and holding out the Duel Monsters pillow case that Yugi had provided. He was seriously going to kill his friends for this one. They were waiting for his humiliation to end at the end of the long driveway that led to the mansion. Honda, especially, was going to get a whole can of whoop ass whenever Jou managed to get out of this costume. It was all the stocky brunet's fault, after all, he and his fruit of a boyfriend, Otogi, had concocted the plan. If that bastard dice boy hadn't kept that stupid dog costume in the first place, then this whole situation never would have happened! But here he was, standing on Seto fucking Kaiba's doorstep dressed as a dog and begging for treats.

Oh, the irony.

"When Mokuba told me to expect some children at the door this year, I didn't quite have this in mind," Seto finally replied. The brunet looked like he was about to laugh, for crying out loud, which was one thing Kaiba absolutely did not do.

"Fuck you, Kaiba," Jounouchi growled. "I said the damn line, now gimme some candy and I'll be outta your hair, ok?"

"I want a trick, first," Seto replied without a second's hesitation. "Why don't you get down on your knees and beg for this, Mutt?"

...Beg?

...Beg?!

Jounouchi set his jaw. This was going too damn far. "Look, Kaiba, if you think I'm going to - "

"Ah, ah, ah..." Seto cut in, as his trademark, arrogant smirk crossed his lips. "The way I see things, Mutt, you must be here for a reason. There's no way in hell you'd show up on my doorstep all nicely gift wrapped like this unless your so-called friends were blackmailing you for something. So, either you get on your knees and beg like the dog that you are, or you'll be leaving here empty handed."

The blond frowned, and quickly decided that Seto Kaiba wasn't known as a genius for nothing. The brunet was right, as usual – he needed proof that he'd come this far or else Honda was going to force much worse upon him. Jou exhaled through clenched teeth and slowly sunk to his knees. He silently vowed that he would never, ever, spend any money on practical jokes against Honda again. The blood red sex dice that he'd purchased hadn't been meant as more than a prank to tease his best friend about an obvious crush. How was he to know that Honda and Otogi were actually dating, if no one told him!

Seto watched with no little amount of amusement as Jounouchi made a half-hearted attempt at begging. Honestly, did the Mutt think he just gave treats out for free? "Surely you can do better than that," he commented, raising his eyebrow again. "Perk your ears a little, and stick your tongue out a bit. You, of all people, should know what a dog looks like when it wants something," he commented, trying to sound unattached, but coming across as entirely too amused in Jounouchi's opinion.

After several moments of hesitation, Jounouchi steeled his nerve and threw his pride out the window. He sat up a little straighter, brought his paws up under his chin, and held his bag open. He gave a little whine, cocking his head to the side and causing his puppy ears to flop around with the movement. "Please?" he asked, his voice low and husky, "Please can I have a treat? I've been a good dog..."

For a few long moments, Seto didn't move to make a response, and Jounouchi wondered if he'd endured all this humiliation for nothing. Finally the brunet simply turned on his heel and disappeared back into the mansion. After a minute, Jounouchi realized he was quite likely being cheated out of his treat. So, he scampered to his feet and dashed after Kaiba like a pet following his master. "Hey!" he called out, his voice angry now. "I did what you asked! You gotta hold up your end of the deal, Moneybags!"

The blond caught up with Seto around a corner in the hall, where the brunet was fetching a little orange treat bag from a tray on a side table against the wall. Jounouchi was stopped in his tracks, speechless as the brunet moved forward and dropped the plastic sac into Yugi's pillowcase. "There you go, Mutt," the brunet said with a little smirk, even going so far as to pat Jounouchi on the head. "Good dog."

"You're a real bastard, Kaiba!" he accused, snatching himself away and spinning around to head back outside. "I'm gonna kill Honda," he growled under his breath, and Seto coughed meaningfully.

"Ah yes, about Honda," he commented offhandedly, and Jou stopped again, an ominous feeling of dread settling in his stomach. "Do give him this for me, would you?" Seto asked, holding out a slim white envelope and dropping it into the pillowcase as well.

Jounouchi stared for a long time before he found his voice. "What the hell are you doing with an envelope for Honda?" he demanded, looking slightly nervous.

Seto smirked, taking two steps closer to the blond and officially invading his personal space. "Just a little payment," he replied mysteriously, reaching out and tapping Jou on the nose. "Nothing a little puppy need worry his pretty little head about."

Jou flushed slightly, unable to deny the fact that he was seriously affected by Kaiba's proximity. "Well I'm askin' anyway! And I ain't no puppy," he defended himself belatedly. "What the hell do you have to pay Honda for?"

The brunet's next smirk was purely predatory, and when he took another step forward, Jounouchi took a reflexive step backwards. "Honestly, Mutt...you should know by now that your friends aren't smart enough to come up with a prank like this on their own."

The blond's eyes widened drastically. "Y-you!" he accused, pointing an offending paw at his rival. "You set them up to this! I knew Honda wasn't really mad about those dice!"

"Ah, the Mutt's figured it out," Seto commented with another of those infuriating smirks. "I'm actually surprised. Now, off you go back to your little friends," the brunet said, placing a hand on Jou's shoulder and leading him back to the front door and onto the porch. "If you want to get me back for this, you can try to get in a punch or two when I pick you up on Friday for dinner at six. Try to wear something...nice, for a change."

"Well fine!" Jounouchi replied angrily, restraining his anger at the moment. "It's a date! I'm gonna pound you so bad you won't even remember your name, Kaiba!"

"I was hoping you'd say something like that," Seto replied with a satisfied, animalistic grin. "Happy Halloween, Jounouchi. I'll see you on Friday for our date."

The blond was stunned into silence as the meaning of the last five minutes of conversation finally sank in. "Fuck!" he exclaimed, but it was too late. Kaiba had already disappeared from sight behind the heavy wooden door. Jou dealt a hard punch to the polished surface, but that only resulted in bruised knuckles. With a growl, the blond spun around and stormed back down the driveway, intent on taking out his frustrations on Honda instead.

Luckily for Hiroto, the driveway was long, and by the time Jou got to the end his anger had ebbed considerably. "Well?" Yugi piped up as their friend came within hearing range. "Did you get proof?"

"Sure did," Jou replied with a cocky grin, reaching into the pillowcase and tossing his short friend the bag of candies. "Guess we're even, eh Hon'?" he asked, also passing over the envelope to his friend. "No more hard feelings about them dice?"

"Er...you're taking this rather well," Honda commented nervously as he accepted the envelope, afraid that Jou would start throwing punches any second. "Didn't Kaiba tell you..."

"Yeah, he did," Jou replied, beginning the process of peeling off the dog costume. "But I'm not really upset."

"Why not, Jou?" Yugi asked, frowning curiously. "We were sure you'd be livid! After all, you've liked Kaiba for a while now..."

"That's just it," Jou replied, winking at both of his friends. "We've got a date for dinner next Friday...there's no way I can be upset about that, even if I did have to beg for it!"

"Wow!" Yugi exclaimed, echoing the disbelieving expression on Honda's face. "That's great, Jou!"

"Yeah," the blond replied, though he suddenly turned thoughtful. "There's just one problem."

"What?" Honda asked nervously, steeling himself for a punch that Jounouchi was sure to throw.

"What am I going to wear?!"

Ooo The End ooO


End file.
